One Way Or Another
by cleolemon13
Summary: AU: HIGH SCHOOL STORY! "Oliver Queen put me fucking down! Now!" "I like the bossy Felicity, its hot." "Queen! I'm not kidding I can destroy you in a second with my phone!" "Bitch with Wi-Fi, I like it." "I'm calling Roy! He is going to kick your ass!" "Fel-i-icty..." "WHAT?" "We're here." "Then why dont you put me down!" "I like the view of your ass." OLICITY!
1. Chapter 1

Argonauts By. The Little ones  
>You Make Loving Fun By. Fleetwood Mac<br>Stone In Love By. Journey  
>Ain't It Fun By. Paramore<p>

CHAPTER 1: Starling High School

"Oliver Queen I swear to god if you don't give me my phone I will murder you in your sleep!" I snap at him in the school's parking lot.

"I'll give it to you…For a price," Oliver smirks while the hand with my phone is behind his back.

I glare at him, "Or you can give it to me and pray to the lord I don't hack into your twitter!"

He leans down so our heads are a few inch away from each other, "I'll take my chances Barbie."

"Don't call me that- Queen!" I shout when he spins us around so he can pin me on his Mercedes with his body weight.

"I'll give it back for one kiss," He explains as he leans his free arm next to my head on the car.

"What! No!" I nearly shrieked.

"Fe-li-city, it seems like a good enough trade to me," He pouts.

I laugh sarcastically, "Oliver you have a girlfriend not to remind you!"

He lets out a breath, "And you're point is Smoaky?"

"I'm not another thing you can have when you bat your eyes," I say plainly.

"I knew it! You two are so fucking into each other!" A girl squeals from behind Oliver.

I turn to see Thea jumping up and down happily. I shove Oliver away, "Thea please, you know I have better taste than him."

Oliver rolls his eyes and smirks, "Barbie you were the one begging to kiss me."

My mouth drops in shock, "Oh hell no! You will not tell people that! You were the fucking one who took my phone!"

He finally hands me back my phone then turns to Thea, "Thanks a lot Speedy you made me give it back."

I cross my arms, "Yeah don't even try to take it again!"

He steps closer and whispers, "Maybe I will take you instead."

"Get a room you two!" Thea shouts when she walks closer to us, "You to are flirting early today, usually you begin your little banter when school starts."

I roll my eyes, "We don't flirt! I came over here because he took my phone last night when I was at your house." Last night was movie night with Thea, Roy, Diggle, Tommy and Sarah we didn't invite Oliver but because he lives there.

"Ollie could you not harass her?" Thea complains.

"Harassing who?" Roy comes up to us, Thea lights up when she sees him next to me.

"My big brother keeps harassing Felicity," Thea explains to him as she admires Roy.

"Its not like she didn't enjoy it!" Oliver defends.

Roy glares at Oliver, "You're what?"

I grab Roy by the arm and pull him away, "Come on Red, we have class."

Roy mumbles, "Fine."

I turn to Thea and say, "We'll see you later," I turn to look at Oliver, "Bye Queen."

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" He shouts to me.

I laugh, "Yeah when Apes take over!"

Oliver puts a hand on his heart, "Barbie you wound me!"

I roll my eyes as I keeping walking next to my best friend.

Roy and I knew each other since we were little kids (living in Las Vegas). We were in our sophomore year when we raised enough money to move to a better city like Starling. My mother was all for it since she current was running out of money, so we left but my mother stayed. We moved into an apartment on the edge of the glades, I did some hacking and got us into a good high school.

We are now seniors a week into the year.

xxx

I am currently walking to class with Roy when Laurel Lance, head cheerleader comes up to me, "May I have a moment with you Felicity?"

I nod waiting for her to continue. She rolls her eyes and looks to Roy, "Alone?"

Roy crosses his arms not wanting to leave my side. I put a hand on his shoulder, "Its all good Red," (Red's the nickname we have given him since he always wear his red hoodie).

Roy nods and slowly leaves out presents. When he is out of our sight Laurel looks back to me and says in the nicest voice, "Could you leave Ollie alone please? He doesn't need distractions."

Thats one thing I hated about her, she is a fake kind of nice and because she acts nice I have to be nice back.

I snort, "I'm hardly a distraction but okay."

She nods, "Just clarifying that because as you know... he is my boyfriend and I'm looking out for him."

I give her a sarcastic smile, "Okay then."

She begins to leave when she sister comes up to me and asks, "What was that all about? Do I have to take out my revenge box out because I have new ideas Roy will love!"

I roll my eyes and laugh, "She just wanted me to back off of Oliver."

Sarah lights up, "Hell yes! I was right, Diggle owes me 50 bucks! I told him this morning there had to be something between you two or you guys wouldn't have had so much sexual tension on movie night!"

I shake my head in confusion, "What? Fuck no there is nothing between me and- hold on what bet?!"

Sarah looks guilty but then shakes her head, "Not important!- but you have to admit he is hella hot."

"I will not admit anything of the sort!" I cross my arms acting defensive.

Sarah gives me a knowing smirk, "Okay whatever you say Barbie."

I nod and begin to walk next to her, "Good because I- hold up stop the fucking train, what do you mean we had sexual tension?"

Sarah rolls her eyes like its the most obvious thing in the world, "The only reason he was with us was because you were there."

Now roll my eyes, "Oh come on!"

Sarah put her hands up, "I'm just saying you two looked pretty cozy in the loveseat."

We get into Mr. Steele's classroom and go to the back where Roy is. I turn to Roy and tell him, "Roy tell sarah here that there was nothing cozy about me and Oliver last night!"

Roy looks between us and his is about to bolt out as he sees my expression but I grab him by his red jacket before he could leave. He lets out a breath, "As much as I hate Oliver shamelessly flirting with you I can't deny the coziness of you two last night."

My mouth drops, "Traitor!"

Sarah grins and fist bumps the air while Roy mouth drops now too, "Well what was I supposed to say?"

Sarah shrugs as she hides her winning grin, "Lie."

Roy turns to her, "Last time I did I was locked out of our apartment!"

"Who was locked out of the apartment?" Thea asks as her a Diggle come up to us.

"Me…" Roy growls in frustration.

"You can sleep at my place," Thea raises a subduction eyebrow, Roy gives her a smirk. My eyebrow raises as I see them practically undressing each other with their eyes.

Sarah claps her hands to get all of our attention, "Can you guys tell felicity here that last night was not so innocent as she thinks."

"Shit yes! They were practically making out on the couch!"

"Thea come on-"

"You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other!"

"Absolutely fucking not!"

"Oh shut up Roy we all know you are like a older brother when it comes to Felicity and guys."

"Damn right I am."

"Diggle back me but here."

"I have to admit-"

"No. No. No. No. No!" I say in frustration. My friends are the absolute worst!

Diggle chuckles, "Come on felicity just think about it."

I cross my arms and think back to last night, then realization hit me, "Damn it, I see it now."

_**Movie Night**_

"_I got the popcorn! Now we got Crazy Stupid Love, The Bride Princess, and The tourist!" Thea squeals as she list of the movies she puts on the table._

_Roy whines, "Why do we have to wa__tch__ a romantic movie?"_

"_I agree with Red, why can't we watch Planets of __t__he __A__pes or something," Diggle suggested._

"_If I__'m__ going to watch the bride princess I need someone to make out with during the movie, Felicity get your ass over here!" Tommy snaps with a grin._

_I laugh and tilt my head toward him, "Why of course! I wouldn't pass up the chance to make out with you Tommy Merlyn!"_

"_I vote for The Bride princess!" Sarah shouts._

"_Speaking of bride princess where is mine?" Oliver grins as he walks into the living room._

_I roll my eyes, "She is at her house now go away!"_

_I am currently sprawled out on the loveseat when Oliver scoops me up into his arms. I squeal at his cold hands, he sits where I originally with me in his lap. He keeps his hand on my waist and says, "You are my bride princess."_

"_In your dreams buddy." I say._

"_But of course, " He grins at me. I start to get us but he wraps both arms around my waist and pull me back into his lap, "Oh no you don't princess."_

"_Queen don't make me!" I threaten._

"_What are you going to do?" Oliver asks as he raises an eyebrow at me._

_I grin at him, "This." I begin tickle him on the hips and he squirms like a little kid. We both begi__n to__ tickling each other senseless on the couch._

_I hear Thea say, "The bride Princess it is."_

_Oliver finally gets my hands and pin them above my head, his legs are between mine. He give me a smug look before saying, "Now that I finally caught my bride princess I deserve a kiss."_

_I laugh sarcastically, "Yeah no way Queen."_

_He shrugs, "Then I will just have to keep you like this for whole movie."_

_I groan in frustration, "...Oliver!"_

"_Shut up! We're watching the movie!" Roy says to us._

_I hear Sarah laugh, "I thought you didn't want to watch this though?"_

"_Anything is better than hearing that!" Roy whines._

"_Why don't you two just go to Ollies room it will save you two so much more time," Tommy smirks._

_Oliver lets out a sigh before letting go of my wrists. I make a move to get up but not before he grabs my waist and pulls me to lay next to him on the loveseat, "I'm not letting you go Felicity."_

_I roll my eyes, "You're impossible."_

**Present**

"I have been trying to tell you!" Sarah groans.

"Whatever! Its not this is the first time!" I exclaim, all of them raise their eyebrow, my eyes go wide, "Thats not what I meant! I just saying we have done things like that before!- Not like rated R things! We would never do that… well I don't know about Oliver… I'm just saying we do innocent things but not saying I like them plus he has a girlfriend so it doesn't matter and I am going to stop in 3,2,1."

The group laughs, the bell rings and everyone go to there seats.

xxx

"Hey Barbie how is my favorite is nerd doing?" Tommy puts his arm around my shoulders as Roy and I walk to lunch.

"Good, how is my favorite billionaire doing?" I grin.

"Awful! A week into school and I haven't found one girl who isn't in love with me!" Tommy pouts.

I laugh, "That must me super hard for you."

His eyes go wide, "It is!"

We walk into the cafeteria and sit at out table, Sarah and Diggle are already at the table.

"Okay guys I need help," Tommy states.

"Oh no Tommy we are not helping you get a girl into bed! Ask Ollie!" Sarah says in discuss.

Tommy replies, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny but no. I need help finding a girl for homecoming."

Diggle rolls his eyes, "You have half of the girls here wrapped around your finger."

Tommy's eyes go wide and nods, "Yes but I need a girl who would mess up the night like the other dates I've had go with me to homecoming."

"What was wrong with the ones before?" Roy shrugs.

Tommy groans and puts his head on the table, "Lets not go down memory lane."

I begin to laugh when I think back, "Roy don't you remember the girl with the braces-"

"No!" Tommy suddenly say, "No, no, no,no! We will not do this today!"

Sarah laughs, "What? Don't want us to ruin your ego?"

"Oh don't look now but here comes the love birds," Roy says as Oliver and Laurel make there way to our table.

"I cant wait for our first football game! Its going to be fucking awesome," Laurel speaks up.

"You're all going right?" Oliver asks all of us but look directly at me (Roy, Diggle, and Tommy are on the team).

Everyone nods but me and Oliver gives me a confused look, "You aren't going?"

I shrug a little guilty, "It's just not my scene."

Laurel simply says, "Too bad."

"No you have to come!" Roy complains.

"Yeah! I need you to come so I can have someone to kiss when I make the winning touchdown!" Tommy whines (Oliver would have said something like that to me if it wasn't for Laurel next to him).

"Tommy…." Oliver warns and he give his best friend and threatening look.

Laurel look to Oliver, "Is something wrong?"

Oliver doesn't get a chance to answer her because Thea comes running up to us, "Felicity! Felicity! You would believe what I just heard!"

"What?" We all ask at the same time.

She sits down next to Roy and takes a few breaths, she apparently is out of breath from running to us, "I was talking to some of the football players when one of them… I think his name was Ray Palmer? Anyway he said and I quote, Felicity is one of the cutest chicks in the school."

I give her a confused look, "I don't know a Ray Palmer though." Out of the corner of my eye I see Oliver unclench his hands.

Thea then jumps up, "Then you will meet him! He is fucking hot!" She grabs my hand and tries to pull me up.

"I don't know speedy," I say nervously.

"Felicity! You do not understand how hot this guy was like on a scale of 1- 10 he would be a 100 he is like magazine hot!" Thea tries to convince me.

"Really?" I say in shock.

Thea jumps up and down, "Thats what I have been telling you now get your lazy ass up!"

I finally get up and sarah says, "Go get your knight in shining armor."

"Uh hello, I'm right here!" Tommy speak up.

"I should go with you," Roy begins to stand up but Thea stops him.

"No way last time you came with us while we were boy hunting you chased every guy away!" Thea claims.

"I had every right to!" Roy defends.

Thea starts tugging me the same way she came from. I don't move and ask, "What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"Just use your fun pack it always works for me," Sarah winks.

Suddenly Oliver chokes on the water he was drinking, Laurel pats him on the back as he says, "Fun pack?"

Diggle lips form a smirk as he see the scene play out in front of him.

Sarah shrugs, "Yeah you know, the money makers, the girls, the FUN pack."

Oliver shakes his head, "Nope, you aren't going over there now."

"I agree with him," Roy speaks up.

"Oh no Jealous Ollie is coming out," Tommy grins.

"What?" Laurel asks in shock.

"Can it guys," I folded my arms and look at Oliver, "And why can't I go over there?"

Oliver now folds his arms, "Because I don't want you too."

I raise an eyebrow as Oliver and I have a staring contest, "Thea show me where this magazine hottie Ray Palmer is please," I say every word while looking directly at Oliver.

Thea squeals and drags me to him.

We make our way to the guy she says is Ray, she shove me in front of him and says, "Have you met my best friend Felicity Smoak? No? Well here she is!" She runs back to the table.

"Ray Palmer," He shakes my hand.

"So I've heard, Thea told me a lot about you." I say.

He grins, "Only good things I hope."

I smirk, "But of course."

xxx

"I think its going good!" Thea says as they table spies on them.

"They would be a cute couple!" Sarah comments.

"Hell no." Roy snaps.

"What do you think Oliver?" Diggle asks innocently.

Oliver doesn't say anything he just stares at them.

"Oh no Oliver Queen don't you do it!" Tommy says as he sees the look on Olivers face.

"Do what?" Laurel asks, blind as a bat.

"I'm doing it." Oliver demands.

"Ollie she is going to be super pissed at you if you do!" Tommy tells him.

"Its worth it." Olive begins to get up blind by jealousy.

"Oh hell no! Sit your ass back down! You are not going to ruin this for her!" Thea demands.

Oliver doesn't listen but begins to walk to them.

Laurel shouts his name but he doesn't turn around.

Diggle chuckles, "He's gone man."

Tommy nudges Diggle, "Wait a second its going to get even better."

Sarah laugh, "I'm glad I'm not Oliver."

"You don't even know what is going to happen," Laurel says.

They all roll their eyes at her, Roy speaks up first, "This is Felicity were talking about."

"Yeah plus her and Oliver always fight or flirt so its going to be even better since we have someone else in it." Thea adds.

Laurel glares at the comment of them flirting.

xxx

"You should come to the game, you can be my good luck charm," Ray smiles.

I blush and about to say something when Oliver fucking Queen stands next to me, "Sorry man she is already my good luck charm."

Ray nods thinking something totally different than a few second ago.

I shake my head in disagreement, "I'm not his, he has another girlfriend. Not that he has more than one- he only has one...right? Nevermind. The point is I'm not his good luck charm I'm probably the opposite for him, not that I'm bad luck just because it's him… why the fuck wont anyone stop me from babbling!"

Oliver chuckles, "She's joking."

I sarcastically smile at him, "Ha. Ha. Ha. No I'm fucking not!"

"Please you don't want to be his good luck charm when you can be mine!" Oliver defends.

"Well I should get going, I'll see you later Felicity," Ray says and practically runs out of the room.

I hit Oliver on the chest over and over, "What the hell was that! He was so into me!"

Oliver folds his arms, "I didn't seem like your type."

"So what is my type Oliver? Billionaire playboys who have a girlfriend already?" I ask in frustration.

"Well…" Oliver begins.

I shove him again, "No! No! NO! He was really nice and you totally ruined it!"

"There was nothing to ruin!" Oliver defends poorly.

"Why you son of a…." I glare at him.

"I'm just saying! All he wanted was the _fun pack_." Oliver says.

My mouth drops as I stare at him, abruptly I walk away from him to our table. Everyone stares at me as I make get over to them.

"What happen?" Thea asks.

I get my stuff and look at Oliver, "This idiot happened!"

"Felicity I'm sorry!" Oliver raises his arms up.

"Sorry my ass!" I snap at him.

I grab Roy by the arm, "Come on Roy were leaving!"

Roy doesn't hesitate, he get his stuff and stand up to afraid not to do as I ask.

"Come on Felicity! I didnt mean to-" Oliver begins.

I hold up a hand clearly 10 times more pissed after trying to defend himself, "You knew exactly what you were doing!"

I grab Roy's arm and stomp away as I pull him away from the table with me.

xxx

"Wow Oliver you really ticked her off, what did you say?" Tommy say after Felicity leaves.

Oliver groans as he rubs his face, "A lot of things I shouldn't have."

Sarah laughs, "No kidding."

"Well now she is so not coming to the game," Laurel points out.

"What the fuck am I going to do? You know how Felicity gets when she is really pissed." Oliver sighs in defeat.

"Oliver she gets really pissed when someone takes her glasses or when you take her house keys. Dude she is beyond pissed because if she was pissed she would have yelled at you." Diggle explains.

"Oh shit…. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Oliver whines.

Sarah hits him on the arm, "Come on be a man!"

**AN: Hope you like it! Its my first ARROW fanfiction! Things you will need to know:**

**Felicity and Roy are best friends and share an apartment with no adults. Roy and Thea are into each other. Oliver and Laurel are dating. All the guys are football players while Laurel s the only cheerleader in the group. Their all seniors in Starling High school.**

**HAVE ANY IDEAS? Just inbox me and we will see!**

**PLEASE follow / favorite / comment!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

I Bet My Life By. Imagine Dragons  
>God &amp; Monsters By. Lana Del Ray<br>Please Don't Go By. Barcelona  
>Guns Guns Guns By. The Guess Who<p>

CHAPTER 2: The Glades

Friday, the first game of the season for Starling high school is tonight. I get off of Roy's motorcycle when he parks into the school's parking lot and meet up with Sarah and Thea outside of the school.

"Dude this game is going to be fucking awesome!" Thea squeals.

"Everyone is coming, right?" Roy asks, "Because I'm going to be pissed if I don't see your faces."

"We'll yeah were all going, Right Smoaky," Sarah exclaims.

I look at the ground, "Yeah….. I'm going to skip it."

Roy eyes go wide, "Why the hell would you skip it?"

I shrug, "I told you its not my scene and I have tons of homework anyway."

"Bullshit, First of all you're the only one of us that does their homework, second of all its Friday night!" Thea explains.

"Sorry guys," I answer.

"Sorry for what Barbie?" Tommy comes up to us.

"Felicity is flaking out on the game!" Sarah snaps with a frustrated growl.

Tommy gives me a shocked look, "But I thought we made a deal for you to be my kissing partner after the game!"

"Well kiss Roy instead!" I suggest.

Roy gives me a _you think you're so cute _look, "Please don't."

"Hold on, is this about the Ollie thing the other day?" Thea asks as she raises an eyebrow.

I cross my arms defensively, "No! And I don't want to talk to him!"

They all groan, "Felicity! He said he was sorry, what more can the guy do?" Sarah pouts, _why are they dancing around each other anyway? I made a bet with Roy and if they don't hook up in the next week I will be doing his homework_.

"Yeah! I will not let Oliver stop my kissing buddy from going to the game all because he couldn't keep it in his pants!" Tommy argues, _if Oliver didn't call dibs on her a long time ago this would be so more than a joke_.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver comes up to us with Laurel by his side, _were they talking about my pants?_

I roll my eyes and instantly walk away. I haven't talked to him since that day and I have totally ignored him since. I would have let it go that day, but Ray has been keeping his distance from me so I have been holding a grudge.

"Felicity!" Oliver calls out in frustration, "Come back here!"

I stop where I am at then put on a smile before turning back to them. I stand next to Tommy and Sarah as I look at Oliver.

When I don't say anything Oliver speak up, "Don't you think we should talk about this?"

I let out another breath and keep my smile in place, "I think," I turn and take Tommy's hand, "We are leaving for class now."

I tug Tommy with me as he chuckles, _so glad I'm not Ollie right now! It's like every time she is mad at him she goes to another guy! And it's always me__._

Oliver growls in frustration as we walk side by side to class, _Its Tommy, Tommy is so trying to hook up with her! She didn't even hesitate to take his hand! Yep, I'm blaming my bad luck on him_.

"You should go easy on him Barbie," Tommy speaks up.

I raise my eyebrow, "What are you talking about? This is easy, I could have ruined his image permanently!"

Tommy laughs at that, "I know, but he is only human, give him another chance."

I groan, "Maybe."

"Good does that mean you're going to the game?" Tommy raises his eyebrow.

I laugh, "Sorry buddy, I'm standing this one out."

"Come on Felicity! What is it going to take for you to come!" Tommy pouts.

I grin and put a finger on my chin, "I'll go for a million bucks."

"Deal-" Tommy begins.

"Stop right there! I change my mind," I laugh and shake my head, "I forget you are a millionaire."

Tommy checks out a girl who walks by us before giving me his famous smirk, "Well billionaire but who's counting."

xxx

"Ok, how about this, I will do your homework for the next month if you come to the game tonight," Roy bribes me as we sit in the library for our free period.

"Please, you can barely make a C- with my help," I laugh.

"Ok then I will bring you coffee for a month," Diggle tries.

I shake my head and grin, "You already do."

Sarah groans in frustration, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn!"

Tommy lights up, "I know, I will get you into any club you want!"

I smirk, "You always have to beg me to go to a club with you."

Thea glares at me, "Fine what do you want?"

"I know, she wants Ollie," Tommy smirks_, She loves it when do that, it's so cute when she tries to deny it_.

I make a face in discussed, "I'll pass."_ I hate it when Tommy does that! He is just trying to get me to blush!_

"Oh come on Fel, you can't be this hard headed." Thea groans, _Come on felicity! I have a bet on the line don't say things like that!_

"Obviously you haven't seen her in working mode," Diggle laughs,_ I have the bet in the bag_, _who knows them better than me?_

"But we have seen her with Oliver," Sarah winks at me, _Come on Barbie, take the bait, show me any hope of you and Ollie hooking up_.

I snort, "Shut up."

"Okay, what is so bad about Oliver?" Thea finally asks.

I sit up straight, "Oh where do I begin? First of all he manhandles every girl in his path while having a girlfriend. He has treated every girl he has went out with like crap, not to mention the one night stands. He is just a jerk when it comes to girls."

All their eyes are wide as they look behind me, I groan, knowing exactly who they are looking at. I turn around to see a pretty hurt looking Oliver.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that…. Not that I am saying you are a total jerk, but you can be sometimes, like making girls pay for gas on the first date which I don't understand since you're rich, but they probably do since you're really hot….." I slowly stop babbling, _shit, shit, shit, shit…_!

He finally smirks, "So the only way you will talk to me is by telling me I'm hot?"

My face get red as I stand up and walk up to him, I point a finger to his chest, "That is exactly why you piss me off! You think you can do and say whatever you want because you come from a father who is rich as hell."

"And you think you're better than me just because you're smarter than me! Well, let me tell you something Ms. Smoak people would die to be you just to get to me." Oliver snaps back.

"Oh look cocky asshole Oliver is back! Why don't you tell us more about how you get the special treatment just because you from a rich family?" I bark at him.

Thea whispers, "We should break them up." _Oh god they are yelling in the library and everyone is listening! I cannot save my brother from the rumor this time!_

Diggle shakes his head, "No, they need this." _It's like ripping a bandage. _

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You act like you are so much better than everyone else just because you have the best grades in the school and have computer skills like no other could even get. But that doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm some dog!" Oliver roars.

"Yeah, I can Oliver! Because while I was busting my ass in school and waiting tables in a casino since I was 15 to get into a better school like this one, you "playboy of the year" got in without lifting up a finger just because daddy had money to blow," I am now yelling at him knowing I just hit him hard.

"Well, at least my father is someone to be proud of! While your mom is sleeping with who knows what for money and is in a casino at this very moment not giving a damn about what's happening to you now. Where is your dad anyway?" Oliver spits out his words with full hate.

I take a step back, his word was like a punch in the gut. It's like reality hit me hard and it's something I will always have to live with. Oliver sees the pain in my eyes as I hold in my tears trying to look strong.

Oliver's face falls, _Damn it! I just hurt the one person in the world, I never wanted to! She didn't deserve my comment because it was true and I can't take it back._

"Felicity….." He whispers, he lifts his hand to hold my cheek but I move quickly away. I look around the library and see everyone has their attention to us. I quickly grab my things and begin to walk out, _Just walk out Felicity, you don't need the humiliation_.

Oliver runs to me and grabs my arm to pull me around to look at him, "Felicity I didn't mean what I said-"

I laugh rudely at him, "Don't give me that shit Oliver! You knew damn well what you meant and guess what Oliver? You're right, okay? About me…. My mother….. Even my dad," I choke out the last word _stay strong Felicity just a little longer_, I give him a thin smile and nod, "So congratulations Oliver you got something right for once."

I pull my arm away and turn around to leave as I wipe my tears away.

Oliver and I have always fought a lot, we do it at least twice a day. This one was of course was different, we really never talked about each others family. We came from two totally different lives, so how could you talk about it without the other not understanding.

I got into the bathroom looking into the mirror as I try to make it look like my makeup was never ruined.

xxx

The bell rings and I walk out slowly, lifeless, I just wanted to get this day over. Roy comes up to me and rubs my back.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" He asks softly like I was about to break at any moment.

I shake my head, "No, it's your first game, you can't miss it."

"I'll miss it for you," Roy argues _I swear if Oliver broke you I am going to put his car in the school's wall_, "This time, next time, and the next. I'll miss them all for you, you know that?"

I laugh lightly, "Yeah, I know Roy but I want you to go I'll be fine at home eating the rest of our ice cream."

Roy smiles at me, "As long as you are smiling when I get home. Do you need a ride home?"

I shake my head, "No, I am just going to walk, I need to pick up a burger before I go home. But you need to get to practice."

Roy gives me a protective look, "I don't know Felicity, we live around the glades remember."

I shove him a little, "I'm a big girl Roy I can take care of myself."

He stands there for a long moment fighting an argument in his head, "Okay, I'll see you after the game, and I want you to text me when you get home."

I roll my eyes, "Yes, mother."

Roy grins and kisses the top of my head, "Good now I got to go."

I wave at him and begin to walk to the store.

xxx

I am on my phone on my way out of the store with a bag groceries in one hand. I suddenly hit something hard and almost fall backwards, but two steady hands go to my hips. I look up and see Oliver.

I give him a shocked look, "What the hell are you doing? Your game is going to start in…." I check my phone, "In 20 minutes!"

"I know, I know, but I can't go out there knowing you hate me." Queen says in a desperate tone, _I need to get her back no matter how many games it takes_.

I move around him and keep walking to my apartment_ when will he just give up_, "Go to your game Oliver before you regret it."

"Please just talk to me! I can't live with myself knowing I hurt you!" Oliver runs to my side.

I walk a little faster, ignoring him, he grabs my arm and pulls me into an alley.

"Felicity Smoak! Just hear me out! Give me five minutes, please!" Oliver whines.

"You have five second, then you're gone!" I order and cross my arms.

"I'm sorry Okay? I know I had no right to judge you or say what I said." He says, looking into my eyes trying to get a reaction from me.

I am still for a moment, then saying, "You're not gone yet!"

Oliver groans a walks around a little, "Why are you so stubborn! Damn it Felicity! I am missing my game right now for you!"

I roll my eyes, "I told you to leave-"

Suddenly someone out of no where pushes me onto the ground and takes my purse. I fall face first onto hard pavement, I can taste blood on my lip and in my mouth (Not noticing the blood on my forehead).

Oliver then shouts, "Hey! Stop!" I look up and see Oliver grab the man by the jacket.

Everything happened so fast after the man turned around. The man pulled out a gun the moment he was facing Oliver, he pulled the trigger without a moment of hesitation and ran away.

"OLIVER!" I scream as I see Oliver fall to the ground beside me. I get up and crawl to him, his eyes are barely open when I reach him.

"Oliver." I whisper before he closes his eyes, I begin to panic,_ no, no, no, no, no, no_.

I take out my phone and call 911, "Officer Lance! Please help! Oliver was shot! Oh my god he was shot! - I'm in the glades! Fucking hurry! Oh lord this is all my fault!" I hang up and hold Oliver's head to my chest.

I let go of his head and push up his shirt up and look at the wound. It was on his left side of chest. I begin to shove him, "Damn it! Wake up! Wake up you little…! You cannot leave me! Oliver! Oliver!" I shout as tears fall fast down my face.

xxx

I hold onto his hand as the doctors get done with the operation, I wouldn't leave his side for one second. The doctor takes off his gloves and looks to me, "He'll live. He has a broken leg from falling on it wrong and the wound should heal around next week, he should be in bed until then."

I let out and half cry, half laugh, "Thank you so much."

"You should get some sleep, Ms. Smoak." The doctor suggested, after the questions from Officer Lance and sitting here waiting to know if he will make it or not, I was pretty damn tired.

I shake my head, though, "No, I'm staying."

The doctor puts a hand on my shoulder, "Take care."

I put a hand on the hand on my shoulder, "Thank you."

I have sat in the same seat for hours, watching people come through the same door and asking the same questions. I sit there holding his hand and caring his face. The Queens run through the door, they ask me questions, I answer but keep my eyes on him.

The doctor tells them he will wake up in the morning and they should go home.

Moira looks at the doctor in shock, "If you think I am going to leave my baby you are mistaken!" She tells him in the corner of the room.

The doctor whispers, "He already has someone here for him Mrs. Queen."

I see out of the corner of my eye her turn to look at us for a moment, she lets out a quiet breath and tell him to call her if anything happens before leaving the door.

10 minutes go by and my friends are in the room quietly looking at us. No one says a thing, knowing just how many times I had to repeat the story in my mind (Also because the doctor already explained it to them).

Diggle has his hands in his pockets, Sarah is holding in her tears, Laurel is holding his other hand, Roy has his hand on my shoulder, Tommy pulls up a chair next to me and takes my free hand in his letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

Roy whisper in the silent room, "When will he wake up?"

"In the morning," I whisper back.

"We should go," Diggle says the words no one wants to hear but needs to.

Laurel gets up and goes to talk to the doctor before leaving. One by one they say goodbye to each other and walk out to Roy and I are the last ones in the room with the lamp on.

"Felicity we should go," Roy says,_ why do I even bother asking? Felicity hasn't moved out of this seat the whole time! The doc even told me_.

"Go then, I text you if anything changes." I explain.

Roy lets out a breath and nods, he squeezes my hand before going knowing he can't change my mind.

Another hour goes by and my head lays on our entwined hands at 3 in the morning. I finally let my eyes fall shut, _he's going to be okay, he is okay_.

xxx

I feel something play with my hair, I blink my eyes a few times trying to remember everything that has happened before. I shot up in my chair when I remember the guy, the gun, Oliver being dragged to the hospital.

I look to see Oliver wake and every much alive. I laugh a little and bring my hands to his face, he slowly smiles at me and brings a hand to hold one of my hands on his face.

"Please don't do that ever again," I whisper, "Or I will have to kick your ass."

Oliver grins at me, _she stayed all night next to me? I got to wake up to a snoring felicity, this day is getting better and better_, "So it takes a bullet to the chest to get you to talk to me?"

I laugh, _of course, that would be the first thing Oliver says after almost dying_. I kiss him on the forehead about 20 times. I grin, "Next time I won't be so stubborn."

Oliver chuckles, "I would still do it all again."

When he says that my smile drops and I look at him very serious, "You will not do that ever again! Do you understand, I thought you were going to die don't you ever make me go through that again. Promise me."

Oliver brings a hand to my cheek, "I'll do my best Barbie."

"You'll do better than best," I grin at him and lay my head on his chest (On the side that isn't wounded).

"Did you stay here all night?" Oliver ask curiously as he looks around the room.

I let out a quiet sigh before answering, "Yes."

"Thank you," Queen whispers to me.

"I didn't do anything," I tell him as I look through the window.

Oliver takes my chin for me to look at him, "Yes, you did, Felicity-"

"Ollie!" Thea, Moira, and his father come in.

"How is my baby dear?" Moira asks me, _she's different I can tell_.

I smile, "I think he'll live."

"No kidding," Thea grins, I_ bet it was true love's kiss that woke him up! _She then turns to Oliver, "I called Laurel she is on her way."

"Thanks speedy," Oliver lets out.

"I'm going to get you some water," I smile at Oliver, he squeezes my hand before I get go and leave the room.

I come back to find Laurel in my seat talking to him as she holds his hand. I lean in the doorway as I watch them, _Laurel is good for Oliver, she didn't cause him to be in a hospital on game day_. Laurel moves to kiss him and I look away.

_I should go, I spend the whole night with him, his family and girlfriend should have his attention now._ I look back to him to find him looking at me, I smile at him before leaving the scene.

I walk out of the hospital when Thea comes running out to catch me, "Felicity hold on!"

I turn to look at her and ask, "Yeah speedy?"

"Ollie said he wants to talk to you real quick," Thea explains,_ this is it! He is going to dump __L__aurel for her! I knew it was the right thing to call Laurel_.

"Tell him he can talk to me tomorrow," I suggest.

"He really needs to talk to you he tried to get up when you left, please," Thea adds.

I let out a breath, "Okay a few more minutes."

We walk back up to his room to find him on trying to get up, Laurel is trying to keep him down but he won't budge.

"Oliver what are you doing?" I storm over to him, "I didn't leave just for you to get hurt!"

"Then don't leave," He snaps at me, _she was going to leave without a goodbye just because Laurel and my family was here? They weren't even the ones who stayed the night here_.

My eyes go wide before glaring at him, "Why the hell are you mad at me?"

"Because you left! I didn't take a bullet in the chest for you to just leave me," He snaps again.

I drop my glare, "You're right, I'm sorry I thought since Laurel and you family was here you would want me to leave."

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Oliver asks everyone_ now I need to give her the pep talk for her to understand_, they all leave with a protest from Thea but she finally leaves too. Once the door closers Oliver takes my hands and pulls me a little closer, "Felicity I don't ever want you to leave, no matter who else is here. Do you understand?"

I nod silently_, don't think too much of this, he would say this to any of his friends_.

"Good, because I don't want to have to take another bullet to the chest to get you back Barbie," He says as he gives me one of his rare smiles.

I smile at him in return, "Me either."

I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach as I look at Oliver. Something different or something new even has changed between us. I can feel it and I know Oliver can too.

The door suddenly opens and we turn to see Laurel head pop in, "Hey Ollie can we come back in now?"

"Yeah, I think you guys can now," Oliver looks back to me.

I step away and smile, "Of course come in."

She walks in with a pissed off looking Thea, _You totally ruined their moment Laurel! I know it! Its a brother-sister thing and I know you are the cause of their spoiled moment! You're going to cost me a new car for Sarah!_

"I'm so glad you're okay," Laurel smiles at him and turns to me, "You too."

I snort, _Yeah right, "_Me too."

"So tell me," Thea begins and look back from me to Oliver, "Was it true love's kiss that woke you up? Or was it because your soul mates and you know when one of you are near?"

**AN: Hoped you like it! I began to put a few of their thoughts after and before that say things! Tell me if I should stop or keeping doing that!**

**This chapter was about putting each other first and opening their eyes!**

**XXXX ALSO I HAVE A OLICITY ACCOUNT Smoakingqueenfans! XXXX**

**PLEASE comment / follow / favorite!**

**Ps. I love comments!3**


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams By. Fleetwood Mac  
>Oh, Pretty Woman By. Roy Orbison<br>I Want You To Want Me By. Cheap Trick  
>R U Mine By. Arctic Monkeys<p>

CHAPTER 3: A guilty Felicity

"Okay, favorite color?" I ask as I lean on Oliver's hospital bed with Thea.

"Oh its-" Thea begins, but I put a hand over her mouth.

"No! Oliver has to answer," I laugh and let go of Thea.

"Damn it Barbie why couldn't you ask me what your favorite sex position is? That's way easier!" Oliver groans.

My cheeks get bright red, "You would never guess it, now favorite color?"

Oliver thinks for a minute, then answers, "Pink?"

"Nope."

"Purple?"

"No."

"Yellow."

"Gross no."

"Black?"

"What am I Goth?"

"Ugh…. Blue?"

"You're getting warmer…"

"Red!"

"How is red close to blue?" Thea laughs.

Moira and Robert suddenly come in with the doctor. The doctor claps his hands in excitement, "You get to go home today, you just need to lay off the football until you're completely healed."

They lost the game that night and it only made Oliver ego get bigger. It's Tuesday after school, Roy, Tommy, and Diggle are at football practice, and Sarah is getting us Panda Express.

"That's great!" I light up.

"Yep, just keep an eye on your boyfriend and then he will be good as new before you know it," The Doc teases.

Thea giggle when I begin to blush for the second time in the hour, "Uh, No we aren't…. Like that. I mean he has a girlfriend, and I am well single, but that means nothing. I am just a friend…."

"She isn't just a friend." Oliver winks at me as I babble.

"Not helping!" I snap at him before turning to the doctor and smiling.

Moira gives Robert a look and he gives her one in return.

"Guess what this fucker got for Mr. Cripple!" Sarah comes in singing. All the adults look at her in surprised by her choice of words.

"Good job Sarah," Thea grins.

Sarah looks around and her smile drops, "Let's pretend I'm Laurel shall we."

"A little too late, but good news we're leaving," I explain.

Sarah gives us a confused look, "Come again?"

"My boo boos are good enough for me to go home," Oliver baby talks.

"That's great because I hate coming here," Sarah states.

"It would have been sooner, but Barbie wouldn't kiss my boo boos," Oliver pouts.

I raise an eyebrow and whisper, "That's not where you asked me to kiss you the other night."

Oliver whispers back, "I'm still hoping for it, I did get shot because of you."

I laugh and say, "How the fuck was I supposed to know I was going to get robbed the same day I was pissed at you, plus, I didn't even get my purse back."

Oliver chuckles, "I'll buy you a better one."

"Okay love birds lets get this show on the road," Robert grins.

"Yeah, foods getting cold," Sarah whines.

Once Oliver changes into the clothes Moira gave to him we begin to leave the room. As we walk through the front doors when Oliver whispers, "You never told me your favorite color."

I lean closer to him and whisper, "Green, like the forest."

"Like the color of your bra the other night?" Oliver whispers into my ear.

I feel a blush form on my cheeks as I ask, "And how do you know that?"

"Next time make sure I'm asleep before fixing your bra," Oliver smirks.

xxx

"Here, let me have a piece," I say as I try to grab a piece of food from Oliver's plate.

"No way barbie!" Oliver laughs as he moves his plate away from me.

"Oh come on Queen, I already ate all my food!" I pout as I try to grab another piece from his plate with my chopsticks.

Oliver laughs and takes one with his fork and put it up to my mouth, "Okay baby."

I roll my eyes, but eat it off his fork anyway, Oliver grins at me when I pout for more.

Sarah rolls her eyes, _they look like a fucking married couple. It's even worse than him and Laurel!_

Thea smirks as she quietly eats her food.

Oliver, Thea, and Sarah are all on Oliver's bed eating our food when Laurel walks in, "Hey Ollie, I heard you got out of the hospital today. How are you holding up?"

Oliver smiles as she makes her way next to him on the bed. He gives me the rest of his food before saying, "I feel like shit, but at least now I have someone's attention."

I grin at the plate of food when he says the last part.

Laurel looks more concerned than humored, "I can't believe it took you to almost die for her to forgive you, what happened if you did!"

My smile drops and Oliver shakes his head, "Well, I am still alive as you can see, so no worries."

Laurel nods but keeps talking, "I know it's just I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me."

Sarah rolls her eyes, _this little motherfucker…._

Thea glares at Laurel before stomping to the trash can.

"Hey felicity?..." Sarah asks slowly when she notices I stare hard into my plate.

I look up and see everyone looking at me, "Yeah?"

"You spaced out," Laurel states.

"Yeah, sorry," I begin to get up, "I'll get all our trash." I throw everything away, then ask out of nowhere, "Want me to get you a water Oliver?"

Oliver look at me weird, but then says, "I guess, sure."

I smile and open the door right when Roy comes stomping in. He throws his bag on the group and says, "I quit! I am not going to waste my time with all those little preppy fuckers!"

"Woah back it up, who are the preppy fuckers?" Thea asks.

"The football team! I quit when they said I need to get a $500 helmet and started talking about that rich chick, Helena!" Roy explains clearly pissed off.

"So you just quit?" Thea giggles.

Roy's eyes go big, "Yeah! It is so not worth my time, Felicity told me it would look better on my file or some shit, I wasn't listening when she told me why I should try out."

I laugh sarcastically as I get a cup of water, "I told you if you were in an activity outside of school it would make you look good in interviews and college applications."

"Well, you can just do your cool hacking shit make me look good," Roy shrugs.

I make my way to Oliver and say, "I can't keep doing that Roy! You know that!"

"Yeah, but- hold on," Roy gives me a confused look when he sees me give Oliver a drink, "Why are you getting Oliver a drink?"

I roll my eyes, "Can't I give a man a drink? God damn."

"Well, yeah but Ollie…." Sarah raises an eyebrow.

"Can we stick to Roy quitting football," I change the subject.

"Yeah, why did you quit? It was so hot!" Thea giggles.

"Did it?" Roy smirks.

"Roy…." Oliver growls.

"Look, I quit so now I have more time to hang out with my bestie," Roy grins as he puts an arm around me.

I roll my eyes, "No! You will not use that as your excuse!"

Roy pouts, "Fine plan B, I'll say I got kicked out for stealing the coach's medal from his teenage years in his office."

"Aren't you missing something hot shot?" Sarah grins.

"What?"

"The medal," Laurel rolls her eyes.

Roy laughs and takes a medal out of my pocket, "You were saying?"

My mouth drops, "How the hell-"

"I put it in there at lunch so it wouldn't be hard at practice," Roy says with a smug look.

I roll my eyes, "Well lets just hope they don't blame me!"

Oliver laughs, "Please, the worst thing you have done is kill a bug on the floor."

Roy burst out laughing at that, "Wow, I guess you haven't seen her hobby yet."

"You mean penny collecting?" Laurel giggle as she tries to make a joke.

I raise an eyebrow, "Actually, no, I hack. You know on computers."

"I'm not an idiot," Laurel defends.

I roll my eyes and whisper to myself, "Think again."

xxx

"Here, let me get that," I come up to Oliver's car when he gets out. I grab his books and help him get out.

"Thanks, but I think I got it Barbie," Oliver shuts the car door and tries to get his books back.

"No, I insist, it's the least I can do," I say nervously and shut his car door.

Oliver looks at me weird and takes my elbow, "Fe-li-city, what is going on?"

I shake my head as I give him his crutches, "Nothing, I just think you need some help."

"I don't-" Oliver begins, but Tommy gets out of the drivers side and says, "Well you are a cripple now bro."

Oliver rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

I giggle, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

Oliver gives Tommy another weird look, but Tommy just gives him a _go get her _thumbs up.

xxx

"Let me hold that," Felicity takes Oliver's binder as they walk to the cafeteria.

"Are you okay Licity?" Oliver asks as we make our way to our lunch table, so far she has pulled out my chair in all our classes, walk me to all my classes, and held my things every chance she gets.

"Oliver I'm fine, can't I be a friend?" She defends.

"You know you can always be more than a friend…." Oliver smirks.

Felicity rolls her eyes and pulls out a chair for Oliver, "Here, I'm going to get us lunch." She puts his things down and goes to the line.

Oliver sits down and looks at the group, "Has smoaky been acting weird lately or is it just me?"

Thea burst into giggles, Sarah rolls her eyes, Laurel tilt her head innocently, Roy just shrugs as he digs into his food, Diggle folds his arms and grins, and Tommy seems to be flirting with a girl from another table.

"Dude, you're such an idiot!" Sarah tells him, Oliver turns to Diggle for him to confirm it.

Diggle chuckles, "You're pretty blind man."

Oliver's eyes go wide, "How?! What am I missing?"

"I'm with Ollie on this," Laurel holds his biceps.

Thea now rolls her eyes, "God damn you two are blind. Felicity feels guilty!"

Oliver gives them his confused look, "Why the hell would she?"

"Because the only reason you got shot, broke a leg, and can't play football is because of her," Diggle explains.

"She really thinks its her fault?" Oliver asks in shock.

Laurel just shrugs, "Well, I can see why, I think she should be."

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Fuck you Laurel."

"Well, what should I do about it?" Oliver asks the group.

Tommy finally turns back to the table, "You're not going to do anything."

Roy gives him a look, "And why the hell shouldn't he?"

Tommy looks at the group in shock before looking at Oliver, "Dude thinks about it, Felicity is giving you her undivided attention like you wanted her to. She is getting you food, holding your things, and is always by your side! Why the fuck would you give that up?"

Oliver nods his head in agreement not see a downside to his logic.

"You will give it up because that is wrong!" Roy defends.

"Tommy does have a point," Thea comments.

"Of course I do! This is Felicity we're talking about! Why would you give that up?" Tommy points out.

"Because I'm his girlfriend and he doesn't need Felicity," Laurel speaks up.

Tommy looks at Laurel before raising an eyebrow in Oliver's direction give him the _you're really going to listen to her _look.

"You are not seriously going to listen to Tommy are you?" Sarah asks.

"Of course he is," Tommy claps his hands.

Roy rolls his eyes, "How do you even know it will work? For all we know she is just being nice today."

Tommy rolls his eyes, "Please, this isn't being nice this is the royal treatment and I'll prove it, just ask her to do something you normally wouldn't ask."

"Okay, fine," Oliver answers searching for Felicity to come back.

Once Felicity comes back to the table she set a plate of food in front of Oliver. When she sits down Oliver asks her, "Hey Smoaky can you get my folder in my last class, I forgot it?"

Felicity smile, "Sure thing."

When Felicity is about to leave Oliver adds, "Can you also get me a drink from the vending machine?"

Felicity nods, " Totally."

Sarahs eyebrows are up in shock, Tommy has his stupid winning smirk on, Roy and Laurel is glaring at Oliver, Diggle has his arms still folded as he watches the scene play out, and Thea is trying to hold in a giggle.

When Felicity leaves Tommy stand up with his arms out in the air, "Who was right!?"

Sarah rolls her eyes, "Whatever Tommy! It's never going to last."

"Isn't it?" Tommy grins at her then turns to Oliver, "You just need to acted like your injuries hurt more."

"I don't think that's smart man," Diggle speaks up _Come on Oliver you're smarter than this._

"I'm with Diggle on this," Oliver agrees _why do I have a feeling this will bite me in the ass later._

Tommy mouth drops in frustration, "I will not let you waste this Ollie! When will you ever get Felicity's undivided attention again?"

Thea nods, "Tommy's right, she given all her attention to you."

Roy looks at her in shock _this little traitor…._

"I don't know man…." Oliver says slowly.

"Oliver Queen-" Tommy begins, but suddenly Felicity Pops out of no where.

She puts a hand on Oliver's should get his attention, "I could find your folder, but I did get you the drink." She sits in the chair next to him with a big smile.

Oliver couldn't help but give her one in return, "It's all good."

"So I was thinking that I can help you on that project you haven't started in our free period today?" Felicity suggests.

"Ollie…." Sarah gives him a warning look,_ I swear this fucker better not take advantage of her!_

When Oliver looks at Tommy, he gives him a knowing nod_, Oliver better say yes! I am his partner on the fucking project and if she doesn't help we sure as hell won't do it!_

Oliver looks back to Felicity, "Felicity you don't need to help me-"

She waves her hand, "I want to Oliver, don't sweat it! I meet you in the library in 7th period."

Oliver looks around in panic, but the bell rings before he can change her mind. Felicity runs to the bathroom real quick when Tommy moves next to Oliver. They are quiet for a moment before Tommy says, "I'm disappointed Queen."

Oliver rolls his eyes, "Well, I don't want her attention out of guilt."

Tommy pats him on the back, "If you really want it that way, then you need to tell her."

xxx

Oliver sits nervously at a table in the library alone, _why the fuck am I nervous? It's not like I'm breaking up with the girl for damn sakes!_

He sees felicity walk to him with an innocent smile, all the fear and nervousness leaves him instantly.

"Hey Oliver," Felicity sits across from him and pulls out a book.

Oliver shakes his head and points to the book, "No, no. Nope, put that up we're not doing that."

Felicity laughs in confusion, "... Why?"

Oliver looks seriously at the book then back at me, "Because I don't want your help."

Felicity looks at him seriously before sarcastically smiling, "Fine."

She begins to stand up when Oliver curses under his breath and stands up with her, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Felicity rolls her eyes and asks, "Then how did you mean it Oliver?"

"I meant I want you to stop being this nice!" Oliver answers awfully.

Felicity's eyes go big, "Consider it done."

Oliver groans, "I didn't mean it like that either Felicity!"

Felicity rolls her eyes, "Well lets hope third time's the charm."

Oliver takes a deep breath this time, "I just don't want you to do this because I'm injured, Okay?"

Felicity looks confused again, "Do what?"

Now Oliver's eyes are wider now, "Damn it Felicity- Nice! Being nice to me! I don't want you to be this way when I'm injured, I want you to treat me like this because you want to."

Felicity looks to the ground guilty, Oliver shakes his head and walks to her, "Oh no! I will not let you feel guilty again," He takes her face into his hands to look at him, he whispers, "Don't, don't feel guilty. Please I don't want you to feel guilty because of me."

Felicity sighs, "It's just… Laurel was right and-"

"Let me deal with laurel, just don't feel guilty for something I will do again for you in a heartbeat," Oliver whispers, "Do you understand?"

Felicity nods, then smiles, "Please don't though."

Oliver grins, "No promises."

Felicity suddenly hit him with a book, "No, you will promise me or I will make your life a living hell."

Oliver puts his hands up, "Fine! Fine, I promise!-"

Felicity laughs, "That was easy."

Oliver lift up a finger, "Hold on you didn't let me finish!" Felicity crosses her arms waiting for him to finish, "I'll promise if you promise you'll be there when I get my cast off."

I raise an eyebrow and he gives me his puppy dog eyes, "You never know Barbie, I could get seriously hurt."

I grin, "Deal."

Oliver takes my hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I ask as I grab my things.

"It's time for me to give you my undivided attention."

"Should I be scared?" I laugh.

Oliver turns his head and give me a mysterious smirk.

**AN: Hey! Hoped you liked it! After this chapter the shooting accident will be over!**

**ALSO as you can see my grammar needs fixing! If you want to help me just inbox me and I will get back to you!**

**PLEASE follow / comment / favorite! FOLLOW SmoakingQueenFans! **

**Until next time!3**


	4. Chapter 4

Ride By. Lana Del Ray  
>Maps By. Maroon 5<br>I Will Wait By. Mumford & Sons  
>I Want You By. Bob Dylan<p>

CHAPTER 4: Hershey's Kisses / A Stupid Road Trip

After the little discussion in the library Oliver and I have been like peas in a pod. It's funny how we have came closer than ever and yet nothing has really changed.

When I come to sit down at our lunch table, Tommy lights up and claps his hands to get everyone's attention, "Now that everyone is here…. As you all know by now Ollie is getting his cast off tomorrow," We all nod (It's thursday today and the appointment is friday at 4:30p.m.) for him continue, "And as you know in my family has a house on the beach. It is currently empty and my dad said it's was cool if we went for the weekend!"

"Should Ollie be going out and doing stuff like that right when he gets his cast off?" Laurel asks.

"He'll be fine, licity will watch him," Thea winks toward me.

I get a little red but then change the subject, "How far away is it?"

"Only 2-3 hours, are you all up for it? It's probably the last summer weekend we'll get this year so why waste it," Tommy sales pitches.

Roy turns to me, "We're not doing anything this weekend so count us in."

"Same with Sarah and I," Laurel lights up.

"Why not," Diggle shrugs.

"I already talked to Moira so no worries you and Thea can come," Tommy explains to Oliver.

"Hold on we need to take separate cars since we all can't fit in one," Diggle points out.

"Okay… Girls in one car and Guy in another," Tommy answers, "I'll text you the directions."

"Great, I get to see the famous Merlyn's vacation house!" I light up.

"Not only that but you can share the famous Tommy Merlyn's bed," Tommy winks_, nice one man, you should use that line for often_.

I roll my eyes, "Thank the lords, my prayers have been answered!"

"Just wait, I'll show you the shower we'll share," Tommy give me his best smug look, _Ollie is going to kill me for that line.._.

I laugh _why am I getting the feeling this conversation won't end here?_ I turn to Oliver to see him clenching the table angrily.

Tommy smirks to himself, _totally worth it._

xxx

"Roy! Where is my damn bikini!" I yell in our apartment.

Roy comes into my room to find it a total mess of clothes, "How should I know?"

"You did the laundry this week!" I answer him irritably. We just got out of school (Its friday) and we're trying to finish packing, the girls will pick me up in 30 minutes.

"Well then I probably put them with your underwear!" He defends and goes back to his room.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Well I don't see them!"

"Well thats where I put them!"

"FOUND IT!" I yell to him I shove it into my suitcase and pull it out into the living room. I let out a satisfactory breath as I put my hand on my hips

"I told you! Women….." Roy whispers the last part from his room.

"Oh shut up! You love me!" I yell at him.

He comes into the room with his bag and asks, "So what's the plan again?"

"Okay so were all meeting here, girls and guys. I have 30 minutes to go get sunscreen, you some flip flops then I'm supposed to pick up Oliver from the hospital and come back here," I explain more to myself than to him.

Roy raise one of his eyebrows, "Me, flip flops?"

I point a finger at him as I get my car keys and walk to the door, "Just because you think flip flops aren't manly doesn't mean you don't need them!"

Roy groans, "But Felicity!"

"Nope! You need red flip flops Roy!" I shut the door before he can complain some more.

I get into the car and drive off to the closest store. Once I'm in the store I call Oliver, "Hey I'm at the store do you need anything before I pick you up?"

"A kiss would be great," Oliver answers through the phone.

"How about hershey's Kisses?" I ask as I grab a bag of them.

"Close enough, when will you get here?" He asks.

"In about 20 minutes, see you there," I answer as I get in line for the cashier.

xxx

I check my phone and I am here on time, all I need to do is get Oliver and go! I am a time frisky at the moment, there's a lot on my mind and all I want to do is get Oliver.

When I get to the hospital I see Oliver lounging in a chair, I come up to him, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

I begin to walk the way I came but when he doesn't follow I turn around, "Did I miss something or?..."

He nod to the cast that is still on his leg, "They apparently moved me up for 5 o'clock."

My mouth drops, "What? We have to- who told you this?"

He points to the guy sitting behind the counter.

"Hold on…." I demand as I walk towards him, _this bitch thinks he is going to ruin my weekend well think again_!

Oliver's eyes go wide a little _holy shit is felicity…._, "Barbie what are you doing?"

When I reach the front desk I ask, "I'm here to ask you about Oliver Queen's appointment?"

The man nods and look at his paper, "He is scheduled for 5 p.m. Mrs…?"

"Smoak, Well it was originally 4:30 and I would like it to stay that way," I say nicely.

"Felicity…" Oliver comes up next to me nervously.

I hold a hand up to stop Oliver, "I got this," I look back to the man, "Look we're running late now and we have a busy weekend so if you can just get his cast off now that would be great."

"I'm sorry I can't change it," The man snickers at me.

I close my eyes for a moment before staring daggers at him, "Yeah, no buddy. You are going to change the schedule before I take his cast off myself!"

"I'm sorry, she is usually not this snappy," Oliver explains and puts an arm around my waist as he tries to pull me away.

The man nods, "Just keep your girl in check or we will have to call security."

"Excuse me?" I snap at him.

"Come on," Oliver groans as walk back to our seats.

"Did you fucking hear him? What an asshole!" I bark as I glare at the man.

"It will be okay we'll just be a little late," Oliver sits back down while trying to hide a smile, _Felicity is so adorable_.

"I'll call Sarah," I groan.

When she pick up she snaps at me, "Where the hell are you and Oliver? You should have came back by now!"

"I know, I know. They move his appointment to 5 o'clock."

"What?! What? So now we're going to be an hour off schedule!"

Oliver suddenly tells me, "Just tell them to go without us, they will get there on time but will just be an hour late."

I nod then answer her, "Oliver says just go without us, will be on our way after. So we'll just be an hour late."

"Fine but you better not flake out on us," She demands.

"We won't!" I laugh.

"Dude Laurel is going to be pissed now," Sarah complains.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"She thinks there might be something going on between you two and this isn't helping."

"Why would she think that?"

"Well it's not just her its like… EVERYONE!"

"Oh come on, it's not like we're sleeping together."

Oliver gives me a look but I roll my eyes.

"Does it matter? You guys have eye sex every fucking day."

"We. Do. Not." I look over to Oliver and he just staring at me with a goofy smirk.

"Put Ollie on the phone then," I can practically feel her smug look through the phone.

"Yeah….No see you later." I hang up before she says another word.

I turn to see Oliver still trying to hide his smile, "Okay spit it out, what is so funny?"

Oliver shrugs, "It's not funny….Just a happy situation."

"...What?" I slowly ask.

"Well now you and I will be together, alone for 3 hours." He simply explains.

"How is that a happy situation again?" I fold my arms.

"I get you for 3 hours all to myself," He grins at me and to top it off he winks.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, you're driving."

"Deal," Oliver lights up.

xxx

"Mr. Queen?" A doctor asks as he walks into the room.

I light up, "That's us!" I grab Oliver hand and pull him to the doctor.

"Felicity, slow down," Oliver chuckles.

"Well hurry up Oliver," I pull him harder.

The doctor laughs to himself as we get to the room he guided us to. I help Oliver sit on the bed while the doctor is reading something.

I sit down next to him, "Are you nervous? I'm sorta nervous but I have no reason to. It's just you, not that I'm saying I shouldn't be worried, but you're just getting you cast off and I don't think it will hurt…."

Oliver chuckles before whispering into my ear, "If it hurts when I get my cast off can I get a kiss?"

I turn my head to look at him and whisper back, "Of course, I have hershey's kisses in the car waiting for you."

He leans in closer not daring to back down, "That's not what I meant."

We're sitting unbelievably closer, his lips so close that I can feel his breath on my face. I tilt my head innocently, "It isn't?"

Oliver takes my chin in one hand and looks down to my lips, "Here let me show you what I meant."

"Good news this will only take 20 minutes so don't worry your leg is good as new now," The doctor says loudly.

I jump a little and turn to see the doctor still looking at the papers. I hear Oliver growl in irritation next to me.

xxx

"You are so full of yourself," I announce to Oliver as he begins to drive away from his house.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to drive in style!" Oliver defends_ women..._.

"Oh my god you are such a girl!" I bark_ men…. no scratch that! He is no where near a man._

When we left the hospital Oliver insisted we go to his house to take his car instead since it was "faster and better looking". So now we're an hour an half late, its 6 p.m. and it's an 3 hour drive.

"Well we're going now aren't we?" Oliver snaps_ why can't she just be happy_.

"Yeah after a hour an half!" I yell _why couldn't he listen to me_.

"Just tell me the damn directions!" Oliver rolls his eyes_, this going to be the longest 3 hours of my life_.

"Hold on…." I take out my phone and pull out Tommy's directions.

**5 Hours later**

"I told you! I fucking told you not to! Now we're lost!" I yell in frustration.

"I know where we're at Smoak!" Oliver snaps.

"You said this was a fucking short cut and its been 5 hours it should've taken us 3!"

"Well we would have been there by now if you didn't need a bathroom!"

"I'm not a guy Queen! I can't pee in a bush!" I defend.

"Oh so this is all my fault?!"

"Yeah! Since you decide to take that stupid short cut!"

"We're not lost!"

"Bullshit!"

We sit silently in the car when my phone rings, Tommy is calling.

Once I answer I snap, "What!"

"Damn did I just interrupt you and Ollie hooking up or something?"

"No way in hell will I hook up with Queen over here."

"What did he do?" Tommy chuckles.

"He took a shortcut and got us fucking lost!"

"We're not LOST!" Oliver roars.

Tommy laughs louder, "Wow you really pissed him off."

"Good," I growl.

"Well call me when you fix things," Tommy claims.

"Got it," I hang up, "So what is the plan?"

"The plan is we're on our way to the vacation house," Oliver explains as he death grips the wheel.

I turn to look at him, "Are you serious?"

Oliver nods not giving me a glance.

I shake my head in defeat, "Stop the car."

"What?" He finally turns to look at me.

"Stop the car." When he stops the car I grab my purse and get out of the car. I slam the door and walk away.

Oliver parks the car and jumps out, "Felicity what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm finding a way to Tommy's house," I shout and fold my arms while walking.

"Felicity get in the car!" Oliver demands.

"Of course Mr. Queen," I answer but keep walking.

"I'm serious!"

"No shit!"

"Felicity you have 3 seconds to get in the car!"

"3,2,1 oops!" I yell bitterly.

"Felicity!" Oliver runs over to me and grabs my arm to make me face him.

I shove him away, "What!?"

"You can't just walk around here at 11 p.m.! It's not safe," Oliver argues.

"Well I'm not staying in the fucking car with you if you're going to have your head in your ass!" I defend.

"Excuse me?!" Oliver snaps in a bitter voice.

"You hear me!"

"I am- I….your right and I'm sorry. Just get in the car and we'll go to the next stop and ask for directions." Oliver says softly and slowly.

I nod, "Fine but I'm driving this time."

"Done," Oliver agrees as he follows behind me.

xxx

We walk out of the rusty old motel in defeat, it's 11:20 p.m. right now and we just found out that Tommy's vacation's house is an hour and a half away. I lean on the car in the parking lot of the motel, "So what's the plan now?"

Oliver rubs his forehead, "I think we should just stay here for the night we're both too tired to drive anymore and if around 11 o'clock."

"No, NO...No, NO, no, no….Nope," I fold my arms, "I can drive we'll be fine."

"Barbie, your tired, your hungry, let just get a room and leave tomorrow morning," Oliver insisted.

"You're just saying that so you can get in bed with me," I point out.

"Is it working?" Oliver walks toward me slowly with a predator look.

"Nope," I tilt my head up.

Oliver puts his hands on my hips as he trap me between him and his car, "Come on licity, it's just one night, we'll leave in the morning and get there by lunch."

"Oliver I'm not tired," I resist.

"I can change that," Oliver gives me a smug look.

"You won't though," I raise an eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" Oliver whispers as he leans his head down slightly.

"Fine," I groan.

"What?"

"We can stay the night here," I answer.

"Good to know because I already paid him for one night," Oliver suddenly stands back and throws me onto his shoulder and begins to walk to one of the motels rooms.

"You what?!"

"I paid him for one night when you went to the bathroom."

"Oliver!"

"Felicity relax I paid for it so think of it as one free night with the hottest guy you know!"

"Oliver Queen put me fucking down! Now!"

"I like the bossy Felicity, its hot."

"Queen! I'm not kidding I can destroy you in a second with my phone!"

"Bitch with Wi-Fi, I like it."

"I'm calling Roy! He is going to kick your ass!"

"Fe-li-city..."

"WHAT?"

"We're here."

"Then why don't you put me down!"

"I like the view of your ass."

"I wish I could say the same."

Thats when Oliver puts me back on the ground, but fortunately he keeps his hands on my waist. He slowly pushes me until my back hits the door, "Are you saying I don't have a nice ass?"

I giggle and nod, "Yup."

"Well Ms. Smoak I'll have to say I'm terribly sad to hear that."

I roll my eyes but laugh, "Shut up and open the door."

He opens the door, once I walk in the first thing I notice is the one bed in the middle of the room. I turn to give him a look and he just shrugs, "Must have misheard me."

I laugh sarcastically, "Yeah right."

"I'm going to go get our bags," Oliver changes the subject and goes out of the room.

I jump into the bed and call up Tommy, "Hey."

"Sup, when are you two getting here? Laurel is freaking out, she thinks you got ate by a bear or something." Tommy points out.

I laugh, "Really? I think she be happy if I got eaten."

"I know right? Thea and Roy look pretty comfy together, don't tell Ollie. Sarah, Diggle and I are betting on where you have been for the past 5 hours."

I play with my hair and ask, "Where do they think we've been?"

"Sarah bets you and Oliver have been fucking in the car, I think you guys stop some place and banged, Diggle thinks you two were just arguing like always- Hold on," Tommy begins talking to someone then comes back to me, "Thea bet's you gave him a blow job and Roy bet's you two went to a gas station and did the deed."

"Sorry to say but we didn't do the deed," I laugh.

"Then why are you not here yet?"

"We found out we're about an hour away and we decide just to stay at a motel for the night," I explain.

I hear Tommy shout, "They went to a motel to jump each other's bones!"

"NO! Tell them that ain't true!" I yell into the phone.

"You never know Licity…"

"I know."

"Well if you ever get cold in Ollie's bed you know where mine is," Tommy comments, _damn I am on fire with my pick up lines!_

"Okay Tommy I think about it," I laugh _Tommy is so Tommy, _"Goodnight."

"Goodnight smoaky."

Once I hang up the phone Oliver comes in and puts the bags on the floor, "No worries Ms. Smoak your knight in shining armor is here!"

I snort, "If you're a knight then you're the worst one of them."

He put a hand on his heart, "You wounded me!"

I take out a hershey kiss and hold it up with a grin, "Want me to kiss it better."

"Of course," Oliver grins as he takes the chocolate, he plops down next to me while unwrapping it.

"So I call Tommy and said we're spending the night here," I speak up.

"How'd he take it," Oliver asks as he play's with my hair.

"Actually they made a bet of why we aren't there yet, so my guess there taking it pretty well," I say as I whack his hand away.

Oliver pouts but then questions, "What they bet?"

"Thea- blowjob, Roy- went to a gas station and fucked , Sarah- fucked in the car, Diggle bet we were just arguing and Tommy think we went some place to jump each other bones," I explain.

Oliver give me a small smirk before rolling on top of me, "Well I think Tommy won the bet."

I laugh, "Yeah, no hot shot."

Oliver slides his hands to my hips carefully and pouts, "Why not?"

I lift my head a little and whisper, "Girlfriend remember?" Oliver groan, I laugh then flip us over so now I'm straddling him, "Sorry buddy."

Oliver hands slide down to my thighs, "I think I like this poisson better."

"Don't get use to it," I blush and get up, "Lets watch Star Wars tonight, I have been craving some Han Solo action all night."

Oliver grabs my hand before I am out of reach and pulls me back on top of him, "If you wanted some action all you had to do was ask."

I blush harder and move away again, "That not what I meant….."

I grab my laptop and move to sit next to him and snuggle up together as I begin the 4th movie of Star Wars.

Half way in the movie I realise Oliver has his arm around my shoulder and the other is on my lower thigh. My head is resting on his shoulder and I am playing with the helm of his shirt. I turn to look at him and he is already asleep, shut the laptop and move away to put it up when Oliver unconsciously pulls me back. He puts a leg over mine and an arm around my waist.

I smile to myself when I see him snuggling into my neck. I wish I could stay like this with him but sadly I am still in my clothes and I need to change. I shove him lightly and I hear a small moan from him. I shove him a little harder this time and whisper, "Oliver…."

He growls before holding me possessively, "You do that again Felicity and I will have to take you to bed the right way."

I let out a bubbly laugh, "Oliver I need to get up."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope."

"...Fine but if you don't come back in three minutes I'm coming to put you in my bed." He yawns then lets go.

I quickly get up knowing he if for real. I open my bag to look for pajamas but weirdly I don't find the same clothes I put in the bag. I find my more sexier dresses and shirts, when I keep digging I find my good lingerie. I nervously look and find my pajamas but they aren't my Harry potter ones, there my small lingerie nightgowns. I curse softly knowing exactly who changed my wardrobe, Thea.

_I knew I should've brought it with me to the hospital! Damn it. _

I let out breath in defeat and grab the tiny Red pajamas. I put on the thing I call pajamas and look in the mirror, _Do I really want to wear this to bed with Oliver? He will definitely say something about it tomorrow morning... Fuck it._

I leave the bathroom and get under the covers, at first I don't even touch Oliver. But of course he grabs my waist and pulls me back to him, "I'm not letting you go Smoak."

I let out a breath, "Goodnight Queen."

Oliver kisses my shoulder before whispering, "Your pajamas fit you perfectly by the way."

**AN: Hope you like this chapter! This one was of course about taking a road trip but showing you how Oliver's and Felicity's relationship has changed!**

**PLEASE comment / follow / favorite!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Uptown Funk By. Mark Ronson, Bruno Mars  
>Do I Want To Know By. Arctic Monkeys<br>Young Dumb And In Love By. Mat Kearney  
>Boom Clap By. Charli XCX<p>

CHAPTER 5: Surrounded By People You Love

"Oliver."

"Mhm?"

"Get your hand off my ass."

"Mhm."

"Did you hear me?"

"Mhm."

"Are you asleep?"

"Mhm."

"So you're not listening to me are you?"

"Mhm."

"...Are you pregnant?"

"Mhm."

I let out the sigh in defeat. I am practically on top of him, almost straddling him. He has an arm around my waist under my Red nightgown. The other hand is holding one off my ass cheeks not so innocently. It's also not helping that my nightgown is up to my chest because of him so now the only thing between Oliver's hand and my ass are my panties _I don't think that even counts._

I have tried everything to wake him up, Tommy has told me he's a terrible morning person but I didn't realize it was THIS bad. I have tried moving away but he only pulled me back on top of him possessively. I've tried talking to him but all I get out of him is a "Mhm". Tried poking him but he gets handsy. I even tried yelling at him put all he did was throw a pillow at me before grabbing me back to him. Honestly am begin to think he is awake this whole time.

I light up when I realize the way to fully wake him up. I begin to kiss his chin and whisper, "Queen wake up."

All he does is moan.

I give him a frustrated growl, _at least that was a better response._

"Oliver I'm dying."

"Mhm."

"I just grew a third eye."

"Mhm."

"I married Roy."

"Hm."

"Oh my god will you ever wake up!"

"Mhm."

"Want to have sex?"

Suddenly out of no where he flips us over. His legs are between mine and he is leaning on his elbows on each side of me making me trapped. He grins down at me, "I have been hoping you would say that all morning."

My mouth drops, "You were awake this whole time!'

"I woke up when you started kissing me," He shrugs innocently.

I roll my eyes, "You're an idiot."

"An idiot you kissed."

"On the chin."

"That counts as a kiss."

"Well lets see what Laurel thinks."

"Okay, she won't be mad at me."

I groan, "Okay you win now get up we need to get going."

Oliver ignores my comment and snuggles on top of me, "I could get use to this in the morning."

I glare at him, "Don't."

He plays with the thin straps of my tiny red nightgown, "Did you wear this just for me?"

"No! Thea switch out all my clothes while I was gone!"

"Good excuse, I'll have to thank Thea." Oliver winks as he keeps playing with the straps of the dress, _how lucky am I?_

Someone's phone sound goes off, It Oliver's, _thank the lord!_

Oliver gets up and grabs his phone. I lay in bed for a moment as Oliver answers his cell.

"Hey Mom- yeah we all got there okay."

I raise an eyebrow at him but he just winks.

"Yes we all in separate rooms."

I giggle and get up as I walk to the bathroom I can feel Oliver's eyes on my ass and legs.

Oliver growls for a moment while watching me walk then answers his mother, "Yeah everything is PG mom."

"Bullshit!" I accidently yell at him.

Oliver give me a look before saying, "I love you two, I'll call you when we're heading back."

Once he hangs up he stands up a walks slowly to me, "Smoaks…."

"Queen." I raise an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly Oliver runs after me trying to tickle me to death. I obviously run away from him with girlish screams. I jump onto the bed towards the bathroom. Once I shut the door behind me I yell to him, "I'm taking a shower so get changed now!"

"Maybe I should help you Felcicity, with the hard to reach places." Oliver says on the other side of the door.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Now you better have breakfast out there waiting for me!"

"Anything for you Ms. Smoak," Oliver chuckles.

xxx

"Wow look at this Oliver," I fantasize as we pull into the vacation house driveway. It was about 75 degrees and its around noon.

"I know right, Tommy and I come here all the time," Oliver comments, once he parks he gets out and opens the door for me. He grabs our bags and explains, "Go inside I'll put these in our rooms."

"Great thanks Oliver!" I light up, I quickly give him a kiss on the cheek before running into the house.

I walk in and find an soaking wet Tommy locked out as he hits the glass back doors. Laurel is making some food with Diggle while Roy and Sarah are cracking up laughing at Tommy's little fit. Thea comes running up to me giving me a big hug.

Once she lets go she squeals, "You're finally here! You two took forever!"

I give her a look, "Someone changed all my clothes yesterday…."

"Oh really, I wonder who did- Felicity!"

I begin to chase her around the house, she starts shouting everyone's name. When I finally get ahold of her I feel two soaking arms go around me and a wet chest on my back, "Smoaky! You finally came!"

"Tommy!" I squeal, Oliver must have let him in.

"What did mean old Thea do to you?" Tommy spins me around and holds my chin while giving me a sarcastic protective look.

"Who you callin old!" Thea barks.

I glare at Thea then turn to Tommy, "She changed all my clothes! So I had to where a tiny red dress people call pajamas to bed with Oliver!"

"And let me tell you Tommy, it was so worth renting a room with one bed," Oliver speaks up as he lean on a wall.

"You WHAT?" Laurel walks up to Oliver.

Sarah tries to hold her laugh, Diggle is eating a sandwich with a full on grin.

Thea lights up, "I knew I was doing the right thing!"

"Thea!" I yell and make another move to get her but Tommy keeps his wet arms around me.

"Roy help me! Felicity is completely insane!" She giggle and hides behind him.

"I could have told you that," Roy winks at me.

I roll my eyes and look up at Tommy and whine, "Tommy! You're all wet!"

"Am I?" He shakes his head so water goes everywhere.

"Okay kids, Laurel and I made lunch," Diggle finally interrupts.

Sarah throws a towel at Tommy which he catches easily, "Put on a shirt Tommy!"

Tommy flexes, "You don't like the view Sarah? Licity does!"

Oliver comments, "If Licity doesn't like my ass then she doesn't like your abs."

Tommy turns to me shocked, "You don't like Ollie's ass?!"

I shrug and hit my ass, "I've seen better."

"See what I had to deal with?" Oliver points to me then takes a huge bite out of a sandwich.

"Excuse me you don't live with her!" Roy points out as he and Thea sit on the counter.

"I'm not that bad!" I defend.

Tommy puts an arm around my shoulders, "Oh I know it, if you guys know what I mean."

I roll my eyes and poke him in the ribs, "Shut up and go put on your shirt."

Tommy takes my hand and kisses my knuckles, "Care to join me?"

Sarah burst out laughing, "Tommy give Felicity a break she had to share a bed with Ollie in a lingerie dress!"

"Fine mom," Tommy complains and goes to his room but not before whispering to himself, "Why does Ollie get all the action!"

"So how was sleeping in a bed with Oliver?" Diggle smirks.

My eyes go wide, "Awful!"

Sarah shoves me a little, "Oh come on, we all know you loved when he cuddled you."

"How do you know he cuddled me?"

Thea laughs, "Because I know him! He will cuddle anything! And if it has an ass and tits then he is even worse."

"You should have gave me a warning!" I complain.

"I thought it would be funnier," Thea shrugs.

Oliver walks back into the kitchen with Laurel under his arm, "So whats the game plan for today?"

"The beach," Roy shrugs.

"Oh come on it can't be just the beach," I light up.

"Barbie is right, we're both going to my bed," Tommy comes out of know where with a dry shirt. He put his arm around me, "After my bed then the shower, then maybe the counter and the hot tub, and it you want to have even more fun the ocean is free."

I give him my_ excuse me bitch _look and walk away.

"Tommy…" Roy growls.

Tommy just shrugs and walks after me.

xxx

"Felicity hurry up and get your cute ass down here!" Sarah shouts through the house.

"I'm coming!" I answer as I finish putting on my bathing suit. It's a simple gray bikini with tiny yellow polka-dots.

When I go out back I see the white sand and the blue ocean, it's probably the most beautiful thing I've seen. When I reach the others I see Laurel and Thea tanning. Diggle, Roy, Sarah, Tommy and Oliver playing ball in the water.

I begin to run toward them, "Hey! I wanna play!"

Oliver and Tommy suddenly stop what they were doing and watch me run over. They stand still as a statue in the water, Roy throws the ball at them to get their attention but the guys still haven't moved. When I get in the water the first thing Roy does is throw me underwater.

When I pop back up I spash him and yell, "Not fair! I wasn't ready!"

Oliver laughs, "Are you ready for this?" He throws the ball at me but of course I don't realize it's coming and it hits me on the top of my head.

I laugh and begin to try to push him underwater, "Jerk!"

Oliver pulls me to his chest and holds me firmly in his arms, "Am I now?"

I begin to struggle in his grasp, "Don't you dare Oliver! Oliver Queen-"

Oliver tips us both over under the water. When we both come up I gasp for for air.

Sarah yells, "You love birds playing or not?"

When I see his charming grin I shove him back into the water and yell to Sarah, "I'm in!"

**A Few Hours Later**

"Okay which one is sexier? Batman, Atom, Green Arrow or the Flash," Thea asks Laurel, Sarah, and me. We're all tanning in the sand while the guys are still in the water. We only have an hour left until the sun goes down.

"Batman definitely," Sarah grins.

"Are you kidding? Flash is way cooler!" Laurel argues.

"Please you guys are all wrong! Atom is better and everyone knows it!" I comment.

"Whatever, you all are blind! Batman is the real deal." Sarah insists.

"Who the real deal?" Diggle asks us with the guys next to him.

"Batman," Sarah say proudly.

"Were picking who is hotter, Batman, Flash, Atom, or Green Arrow." Laurel explains.

"I'll be your flash," Roy lays down next to Thea.

"You can totally pull off the red costume!" I wink at him.

"If he is Flash, I'll be your Green Arrow!" Tommy lays in front of me.

I giggle, "My hero!"

Oliver glares at Tommy before kissing Laurel on the nose, "I'll be your Atom."

"Wow you guys are awful at matching heroes," Sarah rolls her eyes and switches to laying on her back, "I'll be the loner, like the Canary!"

Diggle grins, "I'll be your black driver."

"See! Thats how you match heroes bitches!" Sarah high fives Diggle.

xxx

"Tommy! Roy! Give me my towel!" I yell as I chase them around the house, they keep passing it to each other.

"No way Barbie!" Roy chuckles when I finally reach him while he is passing it to Tommy.

"I got you girl!" Thea says as she tackles Roy.

"I got Tommy!" Laurel tackles him after he passes it to Diggle.

"I have Diggle, " Sarah yells and tackles Diggle but not before he throws it to Oliver.

Everyone one is on the ground but me and him, "Okay funs over hand it over Queen."

Oliver smirks, "I actually like the view without the towel."

"Oliver!" I yell.

"Felicity!" Oliver laughs as I try to tackle him for my towel but failing hopelessly.

Oliver holds the towel with both of his hands as he puts it behind me to pull me to him.

I crash into his shirtless chest, my hands go instantly to his chest. I look down and see how built he is, when I finally look back up at Oliver he has a smug look, _fuck he saw me staring._

"See something you like?" He asks.

"Of course not! I mean you're not bad looking you're just not as good looking as Diggle and Tommy…. But you are good looking! And I say that as your girl not your girl GIRL but your girl _girl_….." I close my eyes in embarrassment.

Oliver chuckles and kisses my forehead then gives me my towel, "All you had to say was no."

I hit him with my towel before drying off.

xxx

"Hurry up! We're about to play the movie!" Roy yells when I'm not in the living room yet. Its about 10p.m..

"You guys watch it without me! I'll just go to bed!" I yell in the hallway where they can't see me.

"Oh come on Felicity! Its not movie night without you!" Laurel shouts.

"I know…." I whine.

"Then why aren't you coming?" Diggle yell to me.

"Because I'm wearing my pajamas."

"Okay… the problem is?" Roy asked confused, "I see you in your pajamas all the time!"

Thea begins to laugh, "She is wearing her _nice _pajamas."

"Now you have to let us see!" Tommy grins.

"No!"

"We won't laugh," Sarah incourges.

"But we will do something else," Tommy nods to Oliver giving him the _you know what I mean _look.

"Fine…." I pout and slowly come out of the hall way. All the guys mouth drops as they stare at me, only oliver has a smirk plastered on.

"Told you," Oliver high fives Tommy.

Tommy whistles, "Damn smoaks, black really looks good on you. Thanks Thea."

"Consider it a an early birthday present to the guys," Thea grins.

"Thats it!" I storm away.

"Felicity!" Oliver shouts and runs after me, he goes into my room but doesn't find me there. He realizes I'm in his room, "Felicity?"

I take one of his t-shirts and change out of my pajamas and into his shirt. It's longer than my pajamas but it only goes to my low thighs. I look up to see Oliver leaning on his door frame, "I'm taking one of your shirts."

Oliver smiles as he watches me in the middle of his room with only his shirt on_ now this is something I could get use too_.

"What?" I ask and fold my arms.

He just shrugs, "Nothing….you just look….. cute."

I let out a breath and walk out of his room, "Good because I'm not giving it back for the rest of the night."

He follows me out of the room as he drools over my legs. When we get back we sit in the couch with Laurel and Tommy. Roy and Thea are in the loveseat, Sarah in on the ground with tons of blankets next to the couch we're sitting on and Diggle is making the popcorn for us.

I sit between Tommy and Oliver while Laurel snuggles into Oliver.

"That happen to the black sexy pajamas?' Tommy pouts.

"I traded it out for Oliver's shirt." I explain.

Tommy leans in and whisper, "You'd look better in my shirt."

I grin and tilt my head, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Play it already," Thea complains.

"Chill Queen the movie isn't going anywhere," Sarah laughs and presses play.

**An Hour later**

We're half way into the movie when I notice how cozy we all are on the couch. Laurel's head is on Oliver shoulder, my legs are in his lap and my head is in Tommy's. Tommy is playing with my hair as we all watch the movie. Oliver is rubbing my calves and feet while I play with Sarah's hair as she sleep on the ground.

Thea almost asleep in Roy's arms while Diggle is eating all the popcorn.

I begin to use Sarah's hair as a feather and put it near her nose. She suddenly hits her face then wakes up in shock. She turns to me and glares, "Party foul!"

"It isn't even a party," I giggle.

"Shush Licity, I'm watching." Tommy speaks up, I turn in his lap and look up at him. I've seen this movie a million times, it's _Back To The Future._

I grin at him and begin to poke his face, "You are? I didn't notice."

Tommy looks down and whispers, "Really? Do you notice this?" He smiles and tickles my waist.

I squeal then fall to the ground where sarah happens to be. When I fall on her she Shrieks making everyone laugh. I grab Tommy and pull him down with us, Sarah and I begin to tickle him and he yells, "Ollie help me! To many fangirls!"

When Oliver gets up I purposely trip him causing him to fall. Laurel laughs and begins to tickle him with me. Thea jumps in with us as she tickles the guys, Roy begins to tickle her, we are all on the floor with all Sarah's blankets around us. Only Diggle is the one watching the movie as he eats the popcorn.

**Hours Later**

Diggle puts more blankets on us as we all sleep on the ground. We're all snuggled together, Roy and Thea are snuggling Sarah while Tommy snuggles me from behind, I snuggle Oliver, and Oliver is snuggling Laurel.

Diggle looks down at all of us and whispers to himself, "I need a girlfriend."

I open my eyes a little and see Roy snoring lightly. Sarah is holding Roy's hand while Thea has an arm around her. Laurel is curled into Oliver. I snuggle closer to Oliver and I feel Tommy snuggle closer to me, he has an arm and leg around me. I smile to myself before falling back to sleep.

**AN: Hope you liked it! This chapter was just about the friendship they all have going. **

**If you see Spelling errors then please DM me and we can get that fixed!**

**XXXREAD PLEASE!XXX Some things might be confusing but every chapter will reveal more about this situation and feelings! And you might not like how people are acting or being treated but get deeper into the story you will see what is going on.**

**FOLLOW / FAVORITE / REVIEW!**

**Also this is my second time posting this chapter! So is your confused don't be. The next chapter will come next thursday. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Accidentally In Love By. Counting Crows  
>First Love By. Jennifer Lopez<br>Not A Bad thing By. Justin Timberlake  
>Stubborn Love By. The Lumineers<p>

CHAPTER 6: Hidden Feelings

I first thing I hear in the morning is rain pouring down, heavily. I can feel someone's breath in my face, I slowly open my eyes to see Oliver snoring lightly. I am tucked in his arms and our legs are tangled together. I lift my hand to move his hair out of his face, he lets out a sigh and snuggles into my neck. I giggle softly because it tickles.

I lay my head back down as I trace his chin with my fingers. His eyes finally open, they are half open but when he sees me he smiles. He kisses my nose and pulls me closer.

_Maybe I could get use to this…._

"Oh my god!" Someone shouts two feet away from us in total shock.

The spell between us breaks and we sit up worried. Sarah is still as a statue with a disgusted face, we don't realize why until we see Roy half on top of her and Thea on the other half. Roy and Thea are holding hands between each other while sarah is under them.

Oliver and I burst out laughing while Sarah glare at us. Thea and Roy begin to wake up, the second they wake up Sarah pushes them away and runs to the kitchen. Roy gives me a confused look but I just laugh into Oliver's chest.

"What happened?" Thea asks sleeping.

"Nothing! Nothing happened," Sarah yells from the kitchen.

"Okay," Thea yawns happily then snuggles into Roy. But Roy is still looking at me for explanation

Oliver chuckles, "You and Thea were tackling her to get to each other."

Roy doesn't say anything but a blush goes to his cheeks. My mouth drops when he keeps getting redder. Oliver and I try to hold in our laughter but the next second we burst into laughter.

Oliver still has an arm around me as I try to use his chest to hold my giggles.

"We bought breakfast!" Laurel yells as she runs into the house as the rain keeps falling.

"Damn, it said it would rain at night but not in the morning," Tommy says as he holds a bag of food, he must have came with her.

Oliver helps me up as we follow them into the kitchen, it is still raining hard, I check the clock on the wall and read 9:00 a.m..

They bought breakfast burritos from Taco Cabana. As we all dig into the food Diggle asks, "Okay so what's the game plan now?"

"Well we have to leave at 3p.m. since its an 3 hour ride home," Roy comments.

"And the rain is probably staying this way for the time being," Laurel adds.

"What should we do then?" Thea asks.

I light up, "We can play hide and seek like in the movie _The Lion and The Wardrobe _and maybe Thea will find the wardrobe!"

Everyone gives me a plain look.

**Half An Hour Later**

Thea is building a pyramid with cups in the kitchen while Roy is trying to make it fall. Sarah is laying on the ground with her feet on the couch as she plays on her phone. Laurel just finished her nails and starts painting Sarah's toenails on the couch. Tommy is trying to braid Laurel hair on the couch. Diggle is watching sports news while me and Oliver are fighting over the radio channels.

The rain is still pouring down.

"Oliver no one want's to listen to that crap!" I snap as I try to change it.

"Who the fuck is even listening!" He defend and looks around the room, "See!"

"Well what are we supposed to do!" I argue.

"We can always look for Narnia."

"Don't sass me!"

"You're the one who wanted to find a MAGIC wardrobe."

"Well I bet you're the reason its raining!"

"Oh I'm sorry I made it rain!"

"I knew it was you!"

"Felicity!"

"Leave me alone," I groan and stand up.

As I walk away and realize we're all still in what we slept in. Tommy and Oliver are wearing pajamas pants. Diggle is wearing sweats, Thea is wearing small shorts and a tank top, Sarah is wearing a sports bra with pajama pants. Roy is wearing the pajamas I made him bring and Laurel is the only one who actually changed. I'm still wearing Oliver's shirt.

"Felicity," Oliver groans and comes after me.

I keep walking and open doors as I go by them. This house shouldn't even be qualified as a house, its like a mall.

Oliver finally reaches me and walks beside me, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a wardrobe." I answer simple and open another door.

"Oh Felicity what am I doing to do with you?" Oliver looks at me with loving eyes.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Felicity what are you looking for? All your doing is opening and shutting doors." Oliver whines as I keep doing the same thing over and over.

"I told you I'm looking for a wardrobe." I say like it was the easiest thing.

"Felicity…." Oliver breaths.

"Check this out!" I squeal and run into a room. The room was huge, it was 5 times bigger than my own apartment. I turn on the lights and see tons of arcade games. On one side there was a flat screen TV with a couch and a mini bar. On the other side was pacman, pool table, shuffle board, dart board, foosball, and even a wardrobe.

"I forgot about this room," Oliver says in shock.

I go behind the bar and see wine unopen. Oliver goes over to another switch and turns on the games. I open the wine (there is too many options for them to notice) I pour two glasses. Oliver opens the drapes and realize they are two doors to a balcony, it's still pouring cats and dogs.

Oliver comes over to me and leans on the bar, "What the special occasion?"

"For finding the wardrobe."

"Whats are we toasting?"

I hand him a glass, "Anything you want it to be."

Oliver looks down at the glass of red wine, _she always did love red wine. _He looks up at me, my hair is all messed up, I am wearing my glasses in his big shirt.

"Any day now," I giggle.

"A toast for being the luckiest man in Starling City," Oliver finally says.

I tilt my head, "How are you the luckiest man in Starling City?"

Oliver looks at me for a moment before smiling, "Because I have you."

My smile drop slightly in shock, a second later my smile brighten and I tap his cup with mine.

As we take a sip Tommy and the group come walking in.

"Oh thank god we found you! For a moment we thought you guys actually found Narnia!" Thea laughs.

"Woah check this place out," Roy mouth drops as he walks further in.

"Hey," Laurel kisses Oliver on the cheek as she looks around, "This place is awesome."

I look between them for a moment then chug the rest of my drink. I fill myself twice as much as I poured the first time. I take my glass and walk around, I look back and see Oliver and Laurel on the couch snuggling.

I look down at my glass when Diggle comes next to me and gives me a knowing look, "I know how hard it must be for you to watch them."

I look up at him, "I don't know what-"

He gives me a stern look.

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"It matters to him," Diggle says seriously.

I give him a small smile, "And did he say that?"

"Yeah because Oliver is so forward with his feelings," Diggle smirks.

I look at him for a moment before Roy yells to me, "Felicity come here so I can beat you at pool!"

I give Diggle a small smile then turn to Roy and give him a look, "If you think you can beat me at pool you're going out on the baloney for a little shower!"

"Challenge accept!" Roy grins.

**An Hour Later**

"I love sunday football," Diggle says as the games begins, him and Roy are sitting on the couch with a bag of chips in the middle of them.

I bend down getting ready to hit the nine ball (I'm playing against Oliver), so far I have beat Roy, Tommy and Thea at pool. I steady myself as I concentrate.

I am about to hit it when Tommy bends over me from behind and wraps his arms around me, "Hey beautiful."

I hit the ball in shock and stand up quickly, ball hit off of the wall. Thea and Sarah burst out laughing. Tommy still has his arms around me, he grins into my ear, "Tough luck."

I spin around to face him, my face is practically boiling, "You- I- Kill- Tommy!" I begin to whack him with my pool stick.

"Ouch- Felicity!" Tommy laughs as he tries to take my stick away. He pins me to the wall when he finally gets the stick out of my hands. His hands go to my waist as he whispers, "If you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was ask."

I blush, I put my hands on his chest about to push him away, "Why does that sound more like an invitation?"

He dips his head closer to mine, "Because it is."

His hand goes to my cheek as his head comes closer, my heart starts to race, _Is Tommy going to kiss me?!_

Suddenly Tommy cries out in pain, he turns around and sees a ball on the ground he look up at Oliver.

Oliver just shrugs, "Sorry it slipt."

My mouth drops, _Oliver just hit Tommy with a pool ball. _I turn to the girls, Thea's hand is on her mouth as she looks at Oliver. Sarah is trying to cover a smirk.

"So it just split," I state innocently.

"Well yeah" He speaks up.

"And it had nothing to do with Tommy about to kiss me."

"Of course not."

"So next time he tries to kiss me he won't get hurt by a pool ball," I take a challenging step toward him.

"I guess but I make no promises," Queen takes a step closer as well.

"And why is that?"

Oliver laughs, "I don't know life is just funny like that."

I cross my arms, "So it's okay for me to kiss him."

Oliver nods and folds his arms, "Do what you want."

"Fine, I will." I walk to where Tommy was standing and grab his shirt. I slam my lips into his, for a moment he is utterly shocked but he holds my waist tightly and pushes me onto the wall he were on a second ago.

After a moment I let go of him and walk past Oliver.

I stomp out of the room, Oliver face is boiling, his knuckles go white by his sides.

Tommy eyes are wide, _did she just?..._

Sarah high fives Thea,_ there my girl! Show Oliver he doesn't own you!_

Thea smirks when she looks at Oliver, _poor guy….._

Roy and Diggle turn around right when Felicity storms out. Diggle looks at Oliver, "What the hell happened?"

"Ask them!" Oliver roars as tries to find Laurel.

"Felicity kissed Tommy." Thea explains.

Tommy is still silent. Roy then speaks up, "And she just stormed out?"

"Yeah…" Sarah answers.

Roy quickly gets up, "I should talk to her."

Tommy finally moves, "No, let me."

"Fine but if you hurt her-" Roy starts.

"Roy!" The girls yell at him.

Tommy pats Roy on the back then follows Felicity out the door.

Oliver comes back with Laurel, Laurel asks, "Where's Tommy?"

"With Felicity," Sarah is the first to answer.

"Good for Felicity!" Laurel smiles brightly.

Oliver suddenly walks toward the door.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Diggle gets up.

"We need her here." Oliver demand.

"She is with Tommy, Oliver," Diggle defends.

"I don't care if she with with Tommy we need her here," Oliver argues.

"We need her here or do you need her away from Tommy?" Diggle asks.

Oliver gives him a look and walks out the door with Diggle follow after him.

Thea gives Sarah one last high fives as they get up to play a new game of pool.

xxx

"I'm such a fucking idiot." I grumble to myself as I sit on the counter in the kitchen. I try to open the tub of ice cream, I know its cliche but all I can think about is ice cream.

_What was the whole fucking point to that? Why! Why do I always make things worse! I should have just push Tommy away when I had the chance! What does this make me and Tommy? What about me and Oliver? Ughhhh! I should have looked harder in the wardrobe! I could be in Narnia by now!_

"Hey Barbie." Tommy lightly knocks on the wall as he makes his way to me.

"Hey," I say softly as I keep trying to open the tub of ice cream.

Tommy sits next to me on the counter and helps me open the tub, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." I give him my fake smile.

He shove me a little, "No need to lie."

I let out a sigh, "I just…. I don't know….. I don't know what to do."

Tommy puts an arm around me, "Thats cool, I don't know what to do plenty of times."

I laugh and lay my head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"No thank you! That kiss...was well...Wow." Tommy laughs nervously, _when did I get so nervous talking to girls?_

I look up at him guilty, "About that…"

"I know, I know a one time thing." Tommy shrugs like its nothing.

I snuggle closer to him, "You're the best."

"Most women say," Tommy chuckles as he looks down at me with a sad smile.

I let out a breath,_ is that what I want it to be? A one time thing?_

**Oliver P.O.V.**

He watches as Tommy helps open the ice cream tub. He's about to go into the kitchen when Diggle stops him.

Oliver shove him, "Now is not the time Diggle."

"Oliver you don't have your head on straight, now is the perfect time before you screw it up," Diggle doesn't listen to him.

"What do you want me to say?" Oliver turns to him, "Yes it bothers me she is with Tommy, Yes it bothers me she is with my best friend and not me but I made the decision to be with Laurel!"

"I know it hurts seeing felicity spending so much time with Tommy but that is no reason to ruin what might or might not be there," Diggle points out.

"Diggle I just- I want her to be happy," Oliver begins.

Diggle puts a hand up on his shoulder, "If that were true you'd be with her man."

xxx

"Hurry up Felicity! We're all ready!" Sarah yells.

"Hold up!"

I am almost done packing, everyone is getting the bags loaded. I put the rest of my things in the bag and zip it up. I hear a knock on the door, I turn to see Oliver, I turn back around, "Come in."

"Can we talk?" Oliver sits on my bed trying to get my attention.

"Thats what we're doing," I answer as I walk into the bathroom to get my brush.

"I'm sorry."

I turn around and see him staring at the floor, I cross my arms and ask, "Are you saying sorry to the floor?"

He looks up at me then stands up, "No, I'm saying it to you." He walk over to my and takes my elbows, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I breath and move around him to put my brush up.

He takes my hand and pulls at it softly, "No it wasn't, it was selfish, rude, immature and I regret it, please forgive me."

I smile up at him and hold his cheeks, "Of course I do, like I'm going to let to take another bullet to the chest."

Oliver chuckles and grabs my bag, "Thank you."

I put on my jacket, "Thats what friends are for."

I walk out the door and Oliver stops for a second with a sad expression, _Yes. Friends, thats all we are. Friends. That's always how its going to be._

xxx

We're half way home, I'm with the girls, Oliver and Tommy are in his car, Roy and Diggle are in the other. I'm in the passenger seat, Sarah is driving, Thea and Laurel are in the back.

"So Felicity…. You and Tommy?" Laurel smirks in the back seat.

Thea squeal at her words, "You should have totally seen them when they were swapping spit!"

"No way!" Laurel lights up.

I groan and sulk in my seat, "It was a small kiss."

Sarah laughs loudly, "Bullcrap and you know it!"

I whine, "Just kill me now!"

"Why?! You kissed Tommy Merlyn!" Thea grins.

"So has kissed lots of other girls!" I point out.

"But you're different!" Sarah comments.

"How?" I asked totally confused.

"Because he actually wants to date you!" Laurel laughs like its the stupids question in the world.

"What makes you think he even wants me? I kiss him remember." I explain.

Thea begins to lightly hit me, "You are such an idiot! Out of all the girls in here he only flirts with you!"

"So?"

"He came after you when you ran out."

"Oliver did too."

"And Diggle."

"Diggle went after Oliver."

"Well-"

"Thea. Stop."

**Oliver and Tommy Driving**

"So Oliver," Tommy begins slowly as he drives with Oliver in the passenger seat.

"Yeah?" Oliver says with no care in the world.

"I was thinking since you have Laurel I should get a girl," Tommy says, "Not like a one night stands but like an actual girlfriend."

"That would be great! We could go on double dates," Oliver lights up.

"Yeah….I was thinking my girlfriend should have nice lips," Tommy shrugs not knowing how to drop the girl's name on him.

"Like Sarah's?" Oliver smirks.

"Felicity does too-"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why not! You're with Laurel."

"Fine." Oliver folds his arms.

"Fine, yes or fine, no?" Tommy raises an eyebrow.

"Fine," Oliver answers again defensively.

"God Oliver….." Tommy hits his head on the wheel in irritation.

"Well sorry I don't particularly like the idea of you two swapping spit."

"I don't understand Ollie, if you like her why don't you go out with her and dump Laurel?"

Thats when Oliver slams on the brakes. He turns to look a Tommy, "Because Laurel is my first love and I don't want to lose that. Yes, I feel something with Felicity but what me and Laurel have is love."

"Okay, so you love her but are you in love with her?" Tommy asks seriously when he begins to drive again.

Oliver doesn't answer at first, "Yes." He keeps repeating that in his mind as if the word will magically become true.

"Great so its settle I'll ask Felicity out!" Tommy lights up.

**Roy and Diggle Driving**

"And the Cowboys lose to the Steelers."

"I TOLD YOU! 50$ PLEASE!" Roy yells in the car in excitement. They are listening to the Cowboys game on the radio.

"Fine, take it. They just got lucky," Diggle demands as he throw a 50 dollar bill his way.

"Thank you! I will be taking Felicity and I for a treat when we get home!" Roy grins as he kisses the money.

Diggle raises an eyebrow knowing exactly how to press his buttons, "What is it? Your 30th anniversary?"

"What? No!" Roy folds his arms.

"What sorry I just though since your mamma's boy," Diggle teases, "Felicity has a good little kid, brushes his teeth and everything!"

"Oh shut up! I know what you're doing and it won't work," Roy defends.

"Well felicity isn't the only girl who has you wrapped around their finger," Diggle smirks.

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"Nope. Stop."

"I bet you wouldn't say that to Thea."

"John!"

"Just thinking out loud."

**AN: Hello! Hope you like it! If you don't know I have an instagram account (SmoakingQueenFans) so follow! **

**This chapter was about hidden feeling of course! And don't worry Felicity and Laurel Relationship will become clearer as I add chapters! Oliver and Felicity relationship so going slow**


End file.
